Names
by Phantom Actress
Summary: An argument about baby names goes a bit too far. Eliza is fairly certain that Angelica is going mad. Alexander is ready for revenge on Jefferson. One shot. (Angelica/Thomas)


**Warning: This one shot goes from normal, almost fluffy to strange. Real fast. **

**I don't own Hamilton. **

* * *

Names

Angelica waddled into the kitchen, rubbing her belly, with her husband trailing behind her. Thomas seemed to be following her all the time now. He wasn't this protective during her first and second trimesters. Just when her pregnancy went into the seventh month Thomas was always there beside her. At first, Angelica thought it was sweet. Cute even. Just now, at eight months, she only wanted Thomas to go as far away as possible as her.

"Do you need anything, dear? Water? Food? Macaroni?" Thomas questioned her.

She sighed. "Well, I was think about something-"

"Was it a craving? I'd be happy to get you anything you want and need," Thomas interrupted, taking Angelica's hand, "Or," he gasped, "Did you have a contraction? I can get the midwife. Hang on, Angel."

"I'M NOT HAVING A CRAVING OR A CONTRACTION!" Angelica screamed, scaring Thomas. Angelica took a deep breath. "I just wanted to discuss something with you." Before Thomas could open his mouth, Angelica continued, "What are we going to name the baby? We still need to think of names for a boy _and _a girl."

Thomas seemed relieved that his wife wasn't screaming at him anymore. But he clearly wasn't expecting to start a conversation about baby names. It was alright, though. Thomas had millions of ideas in his head.

"For a boy, Thomas Jefferson Jr. For a girl Thomasina Jefferson," said Thomas, grinning by the end.

Angelica rolled her eyes at her husband. "Really, Thomas? Really?"

"All right, if you don't like my names, how about Peter after my father?"

"Peter's too common. Especially in your family."

"Fine then, how about _you _give a suggestion?" Thomas folded his arms across his chest.

After a minute of thinking, Angelica suggested,

"Philip. After _my_ father."

Her husband's eyebrows narrowed. "You just rejected Peter for Philip?! I swear there's about 45 Philips on your side!"

The couple went into an argument about the baby's name. Soon Thomas was challenging his heavily pregnant wife to a duel. Of course, Angelica had to accept. She sought out her sister. She would be her second. But when Alexander answered the door, an evil idea popped into her head. IF she had Alexander be her second, Thomas would be even more angry. Plus, Alexander would be more willing to volunteer then her sister.

"Alexander, I need a favor," said Angelica, grinning wickedly.

After seeing his sister-in-law looking so evil made Alexander fear her a bit. He knew how scary Angelica could be. But never like this. Eliza wasn't this dramatic (even though she was) every time they were expecting.

"I need _you _to be my second in a duel." Then Angelica started to laugh. A low cunning giggle giving Alexander goosebumps.

"Against who, exactly? And why would you duel someone in your state?"

"My husband. I have a feeling that you're in now?"

Alexander nodded, beaming. He could end Jefferson. No more Cabinet Meetings with his annoying arguments. Gone would be the troubles he gave himself and Washington. Soon the government would be at peace.

"When is it?"

"Tomorrow at dawn."

"I'll be there."

* * *

"Alexander, why are you awake?" Eliza mumbled.

"Um, no reason. Just going for an early morning walk," Alexander lied, throwing all proof of the duel into his pocket.

"I'm your wife, Alexander. I know when you lie. Tell me the truth."

Alexander sighed. "Fine. Angelica and I are going to duel Jefferson."

"WHAT?!" Eliza sprang out of bed. "No, not her state! And her own husband! I'm going with you!"

There was no auguring with Eliza. The two of them ran out of the house. They ended up at the Jefferson's Estate. Apparently the couple couldn't think of a better place for the duel to take place. Angelica was already out, waiting for Alexander. James Madison was trying to talk some sense into his friend. But Thomas looked determined.

"WAIT, STOP!" Eliza screamed.

Everyone turned their heads at her.

"What is all this about, Angelica?" Eliza asked her sister.

Angelica pointed to Thomas with her middle finger. "The terrible namer."

"You're calling me awful! Just look at you!" Thomas yelled from across the lawn.

"You two had this entire fight over baby names?" asked Eliza, after seeing both of them nod, she rubbed her forehead. "Just make up. You have plenty of time to decide on a baby name. Heck, we didn't even have a name picked out for James until he was born!"

Angelica and Thomas neared each other. They shock hands. As Angelica was turning away, Thomas took her by the wrist and embraced her. Well, as well as they could with Angelica's swollen belly.

They would have peace, for now at least.

* * *

**So this one shot was actully going to be a short fluffy peice. But you can tell that it wasn't anywhere close to that. The word duel popped into my head and... yeah. **

**I hope you enjoyed this strangeness (is that even a word?) that I wrote. Please reivew! **


End file.
